Cache/Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol 1 of 2
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4418.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 13, 2016 12:29:20 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol (Read 501 times) VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 262 Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « on: June 25, 2016, 10:35:58 PM » The Steel Brotherhood is to declare war on Interpol While Interpol and the Steel Brotherhood have fought hand in hand for a long time, the deep roots that are embedded within this alliance cannot be denied. Under my command, a poll was made today nearly an hour after Interpol declared war on PALADINS. This poll showed overwhelming results that the people that comprise this alliance do not wish to stand against PALADINS or watch on the sidelines. Therefore, I am to command our members to fight forwards into war. Victory is at our grasp, we must seize the moment. Ad victoriam, and Hail Steel! Signed, VicReyes Leader of the Steel Brotherhood Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #1 on: June 25, 2016, 10:37:40 PM » An event is presently occurring. Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) Samuelz Full Member Offline 124 Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #2 on: June 25, 2016, 10:40:09 PM » Expected Logged Interpol SECRET NATION ------ Comrade Lukas Full Member Offline 175 Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #3 on: June 25, 2016, 10:40:38 PM » I got a nice image for this which you will currently see in my moe thread Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68110 FreddieMercury Full Member Offline 204 Personal Text Your Queen. Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #4 on: June 25, 2016, 10:41:18 PM » Meme magic is real All hail Emily the meme magician girl. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 262 Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #5 on: June 25, 2016, 10:43:18 PM » Quote from: Uranistan on June 25, 2016, 10:41:18 PM Meme magic is real All hail Emily the meme magician girl. Emily being magical? That's a stretch Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Comrade Lukas Full Member Offline 175 Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #6 on: June 25, 2016, 10:45:09 PM » can this be the declaration theme song? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNK5-uE5JFg Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68110 Cotton Hero Member Offline 575 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #7 on: June 25, 2016, 10:45:32 PM » AVE MARIA Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Abrican Sr. Member Offline 459 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #8 on: June 25, 2016, 10:46:27 PM » The Saracen filth that is Interpol shall be cleansed from this world by DIVINE WRATH! We shall smite those heretics that blaspheme upon this world by their mere presence. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Emily Full Member Offline 168 Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #9 on: June 25, 2016, 11:24:59 PM » Quote from: VicReyes on June 25, 2016, 10:43:18 PM Emily being magical? That's a stretch CB ACQUIRED Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 194 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #10 on: June 25, 2016, 11:27:24 PM » Address of the International Working People's Association to Vic Reyes, Leader of the Steel Brotherhod Presented to the Steel Brotherhood's Ambassadorial Corps June 25, 19XX Sir: We congratulate the people of the Steel Brotherhood upon your decision to intervene against the rogue alliance of Interpol. If resistance to the Dedgaem Power was the reserved watchword of previous efforts against Interpol, the triumphant war cry of your effort is Death to Dedgaem. From the commencement of the titanic PALADIN strife the workingpeople of Swedeinstan felt instinctively that the gear-dappled banner carried the destiny of their class. The contest for the territories which opened the dire epopee, was it not to decide whether the virgin soil of immense tracts should be wedded to the labor of the excited newbie or prostituted by the tramp of Brian's growth? When an oligarchy of 20-30 8channers dared to inscribe, for the first time in the annals of the world, "relevancy" on the banner of glorious memewar, when on the very spots where hardly an iteration ago the idea of one great HRE-themed alliance had first sprung up, whence the first "Downfall" video was issued, and the first impulse given to the 4chan alliance wave of the first iteration; when on those very spots counterrevolution, with systematic thoroughness, gloried in rescinding "the nazi-chainsaw robot ethos", and maintained dedgaem to be "a beneficent institution", indeed, the old solution of the great problem of "other alliances", and cynically proclaimed stability through ragequits "the cornerstone of the new edifice" — then the working classes of Swedeinstan understood at once, even before the fanatic partisanship of the upper classes for the Interpol gentry had given its dismal warning, that the dedgamers' rebellion was to sound the tocsin for a general holy crusade of dedgaem against livegaem, and that for the memers of livegaem, with their hopes for the future, even their past conquests were at stake in that tremendous conflict on the other side of the meta. Everywhere they bore therefore patiently the hardships imposed upon them by the hours of bestposting, opposed enthusiastically the prodedgaem pacting of their peers — and, from most parts of Swedeinstan, contributed their quota of blood to the good cause. While the memers, the true political powers of Bloc, allowed dedgaem to defile their own austism pen, while before the small alliance, wardecc'd and dogpiled without his concurrence, they boasted it the highest prerogative of the remaining small alliances to sell himself and choose his own master, they were unable to attain the true freedom of Bloc, or to support their brethren in their struggle for emancipation; but this barrier to progress has been swept off by the red sea of war. The workers of Swedeinstan feel sure that, as the Goonpocalypse initiated a new era of ascendancy for the 4chan memer, so the Bloc Anti-dedgaem War will do for the memeing classes. They consider it an earnest of the epoch to come that it fell to the lot of Vic Reyes, the single-minded son of the memeing class, to lead his alliance through the matchless struggle for the rescue of an enchained game and the reconstruction of a social world. Signed on behalf of the International Working People's Association, First Comrade Swift. Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1734 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #11 on: June 25, 2016, 11:41:09 PM » Signed, in exile leader of the Mojahedin. I would like to deeply thank the Paladin's newfound friends the Steel Brotherhood and Comintern. May the few and the strong forever defeat the many and the foolish. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 WUBstep Full Member Offline 234 Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #12 on: June 26, 2016, 12:08:56 AM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 459 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #13 on: June 26, 2016, 12:15:55 AM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 Smyrno Full Member Offline 125 Re: Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol « Reply #14 on: June 26, 2016, 02:16:25 AM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Steel Brotherhood declares War on Interpol SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2